Galaxy Super Yacht
The Galaxy Super Yacht is a boat introduced to Grand Theft Auto Online in the GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals Update, for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC. Description The yacht is a full-sized yacht/cruiser fitted with a range of luxury features, including a helipad at the bow; more expensive models additionally feature a second pad at the stern. The vessels feature a large bridge and 3 individual decks, while medium and high-end yachts also include a jacuzzi and a helicopter. There are a few options which can be chosen by calling the ship's captain using the in game phone, and can be used to gain access to the yacht when it is anchored at a location. The options include: *Calling for the helicopter (if applicable) which spawns on the yacht to be delivered to a location near the anchor point. Costs $1000 *Calling for a boat to be delivered to the shoreline near the anchor point. This will always be the Dinghy. Costs $750 *Requesting your personal vehicle to be delivered to the shoreline so that you can travel from the yacht to the shore and have a car waiting for you. Free of charge. Yachts can be purchased from $6,000,000 in GTA Online. The Yacht cannot be controlled and does not move, however, the player can move it to another location for $25,000. The ship comes with 2 NPC crew members — the captain and a bartender. The player can select who can access the yacht and its vehicles. The player can also activate the vessel's weapons defense system through the interaction menu and specify who can pass through, but while the system is active the player can not access their personal weapons. The defense system can attack player and NPC aircraft, while also being able to defend against incoming rockets from planes and launchers. Like apartments, the yacht can be set as a spawn point. Essentially, the yacht acts like a floating apartment, although it does not count toward the total properties owned by the player. Models The Orion The Orion is the smallest yacht purchasable, for $6,000,000. Comes with: *210ft yacht with timeless exterior styling. *Three beautifully appointed guest rooms with en-suites. *Expansive sun deck for entertaining. *Helipad *Shitzu Tropic *Speedophile Seashark The Pisces The Pisces is the middle-class yacht purchasable, for $7,000,000. It resembles the Aquarius, but only has two decks as opposed to three. Comes with: *210ft yacht with timeless exterior styling. *Three beautifully appointed guest rooms with en-suites. *Expansive sun deck for entertaining. *Two Helipads *Hot Tub *Buckingham Swift Deluxe *Pegassi Speeder *Nagasaki Dinghy *A pair of Speedophile Seasharks The Aquarius The Aquarius is the largest yacht purchasable, for $8,000,000. Shares the main features of The Pisces, but is now 1 deck taller. Comes with: *210ft yacht with timeless exterior styling. *Three beautifully appointed guest rooms with en-suites. *Expansive sun deck for entertaining. *Two Helipads *Hot Tub *Buckingham SuperVolito Carbon *Nagasaki Dinghy *Lampadati Toro *Four Speedophile Seasharks Modifications Similar to the new apartments, several modifications can be applied to allow the player to create their own yacht. The following apply to all models of the Yacht. Fittings *Chrome Fittings (Included) *Gold Fittings (+$750,000) Lighting *Presidential Green (Included) *Presidential Blue (+$315,000) *Presidential Rose (+$330,000) *Presidential Gold (+$350,000) *Vivacious Green (+$500,000) *Vivacious Blue (+$525,000) *Vivacious Rose (+$550,000) *Vivacious Gold (+$600,000) Essentially, the main difference between the two types of lighting options is that the Vivacious puts light bars on the exterior of the yacht as well as lighting the interior, whereas the presidential option only lights the interior. Each of the colour options features an additional 'accent' colour, this is most visible when looking at the demonstration photos of the lighting when you are selecting the options when you purchase the yacht. If the player selects the vivacious gold lighting for example, the top decks are lit up purple, and there are other places along the yacht which this 'accent' colour will feature. 'Accent' colours feature on both presidents and vivacious options, however the later is more vibrant. The following 'accent colours' correspond to the lighting choices: * Green base colour - pale orange accent * Blue base colour - pale green accent * Rose base colour - light blue accent * Gold base colour - dark blue/purple accent Color *Pacific - White with blue hull (Included) *Nautical - White with blue hull & stripe (+$135,000) *Mariner - White with green hull & stripe (+$170,000) *Merchant - White with red hull & stripe (+$195,000) *Pristine - White (+$220,000) *Azure - White with blue hull & sides (+$300,000) *Uniform - White with black hull & sides (+$315,000) *Ruby - White with red hull & sides (+$340,000) *Mediterranean - White with red hull stripes (+$365,000) *Vintage - Cream/Beige with blue stripe (+$425,000) *Continental - Cream/Beige with gray stripes (+$450,000) *Battleship - Dark gray with cream stripes (+$475,000) *Command - Dark gray with light-gray upper decks (+$495,000) *Classico - White with dark gray upper decks (+$620,000) *Intrepid - Black with red hull stripes (+$635,000) *Voyager - Green with yellow stripes (+$650,000) Personalize The player is able to select from 46 flags to place on the rear. *Scotland *United States of America *France *Italy *Sweden *Argentina *EU *Finland *Netherlands *Portugal *South Korea *Australia *Germany *Switzerland *Belgium *Turkey *China *Hungary *New Zealand *Puerto Rico *Brazil *Japan *Jamaica *Mexico *Ireland *Croatia *Israel *Nigeria *Slovakia *Spain *Columbia *Austria *Wales *Czech Republic *Liechtenstein *Palestine *South Africa *Canada *United Kingdom *Norway *Russia *England *Denmark *Malta *Poland *Slovenia The player is also able to name their ship up to 20 characters. The default name is "Galaxy Super Yacht". Weapons Several weapons can be found within the interior of the yacht, which can be picked up by the player. These weapons spawn here indefinitely. * Special Carbine * Heavy Sniper * Combat MG * Homing Launcher * Proximity Mines Gallery Yacht-GTAO-Screenshot.png|Another view of The Yacht. YachCaptainOptions-GTAO.png|Yacht Captain options. Video Trivia *The names of the three models are named after constellations and mythology. *It costs $500,000 to downgrade the yacht. *Multiple yachts can be in the same area, except they are spread out. There are 12 spots around the map which you can move your yacht to, and there is a limit of 3 yachts at one time in the same location. This means that there is enough spaces in a single 30 player free roam lobby for every player to have their yacht on the map at the same time. *Based on the colour scheme chosen, the spawned vehicles on the yacht will take on that color scheme as well. *The player can change the customization of the yacht after they have purchased it at an additional cost, although the prices will be the same as they were when the player first brought the yacht. **In addition, it will also cost $250,000 to rename their yacht, and $25,000 to fit a different flag onto their yacht. *Despite the vessel's size, there doesn't appear to be any staff present other than the Bartender and the Captain, Brendan Darcy. However, there are apparently further occupants according to the Bartender, as she will sometimes comment to the player "The crew are so well trained, you wouldn't even know they where here". *Vehicles that come with the yacht purchase will respawn on/with the yacht shortly after being destroyed. *In the Jacuzzi, the player will perform unique actions, such as grabbing and drinking from the cups on the outside of the Jacuzzi and resting their arm on the edge of the Jacuzzi. However, in order to do some of these actions, the player needs to be in a specific place in the hot tub. For example, if the player sits in the space directly next to the ash tray, occasionally the player will smoke an already lit cigarette. Navigation hu:Galaxy Super Yacht Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Uncontrollable Vehicles